Episode 483
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = | chapter = 574 p.2-17 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Luffy | rating = 11.2 | rank = 3 }} "Looking for the Answer - Fire Fist Ace Dies on the Battlefield" is the 483rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Ace is punched by a magma fist through the back by Admiral Akainu, and falls into Luffy's arms. He then thinks about his past, and remembers his goal in life: to find out whether or not he had deserved to be born. Akainu proceeds to attack Luffy, but Jinbe stops his advance. Marco and Vista then rush to the aid of Luffy and strike Akainu with Haki imbued attacks, but realize they are ineffective against the admiral. As everyone else stares in shock at Ace's wounds, they deduce that his organs were burned beyond help, and tell Luffy that Ace will not make it. Just as Ace dies, he thanks Luffy for everything and everyone for loving him. Luffy is then seen crying for the loss of his brother. Long Summary With Ace's Vivre Card burning up, Luffy looks on in horror. Akainu releases his fist while Ace coughs blood. The pirates are horrified at what Akainu had done to Ace. Kizaru, Aokiji and Garp look on in shock. Whitebeard turns back and sees the horror of Ace mortally wounded. Driven over the edge, the pirates angrily charge at the Marine Admiral. Buggy also looks on helpless. With the Seastone handcuffs too strong to remove from Marco's wrist, they insist on getting Galdino's help. The pirates fire wildly on Akainu with the people on Sabaody looking on in shock. However, Akainu recovers walking through the fire with only one arm. The admiral restores his arm and sets his sights on Luffy and Ace preparing another magma fist. Luffy tries to plead for his brother's life and Whitebeard tries to save his crewmate, but Kizaru fires a light blast at the large white-bearded pirate's arm. The yellow-suited vice-admiral reminds Whitebeard that he's become forgetful at his age. Just as Akainu's fist is about to hit, Jinbe blocks the attack willing to sacrifice himself for Ace and Luffy. Marco then sees that Galdino is unharmed and demands he unlock his cuffs. Garp decides to walk through his own marines, but Sengoku holds him down. The former tells him to hold him down as he could kill Sakazuki at any moment. While Jinbe recovers his hands, Vista and Marco use Haki-infused attacks on the admiral. Akainu gloats that the marines already won as Ace is finally dying. Luffy embraces his brother trying to put pressure on the wound, and hopes to get help. But Ace thanks his Luffy for his effort but accepts his life has run its course. Luffy yells for medical assistance, and a doctor races to their side. The wounds are too great as Akainu burned through Ace's internal organs. Luffy calls to Ivankov but there is no hope. Saddened, the young pirate mourns that Ace once said he would protect him when they were kids and how he wouldn't die. As the Marines fight more pirates, Luffy believes the fight is not over, and tries to tell Ace to remember his promises. Ace thinks about how he should never have been born and didn't deserve to live. Years ago, some people insulted the young Ace and thought of killing him. Ace stood up to them. A woman named Dadan scolded Ace for trying to hurt people. Ace says that were it not for Sabo, he would not have a will to live. He tells Luffy to say hi to Dadan for him and thank her for putting up with them. The Straw Hat pirate tries to protest death, but Ace says he won't be around to see Luffy's dream come true and implores him to continue. They also look back on their day how they should enjoy life on the sea without regret. Ace had lived without regret, and believes things could have been better had he deserved to live. With his voice weakening, Ace tells Luffy and everyone "Thank you... for caring about someone like me... This good for nothing... This world never wanted..." Ace cries that his friends loved him and falls forward while life flashes in his eyes. The Vivre Card burns out and Ace dies with a smile but Luffy cries profusely. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the manga, there was smoke coming out of the wound Akainu inflicted on Ace. In the anime episode however, there was only smoke when the wound was inflicted. This was possibly done due to the violent and disturbing effect the smoke added to the scene, along with covering Ace in less blood to make it less graphic. *In the manga, there were several Whitebeard Pirates and allies that were around Ace and Luffy protecting them and witnessing the final moments of Ace. In the anime, they were removed, but in some scenes there were some pirates behind the two brothers. *In the anime, when Akainu tried to punch Ace a second time, Jinbe stopped the blow with his two hands. In the manga, he only used one hand. *The following additions were made to stretch out the length of the chapter into twenty minutes of animation: **Mr. 3 wasn't present when Marco demanded his handcuffs to be removed, but instead someone went to fetch him. **Whitebeard tried to stop Akainu but was attacked by Kizaru. **A medic did get a chance to look at Ace's wound. **Luffy asked Ivankov to use his Vigor Hormones to save Ace. **A few flashbacks of Luffy and Whitebeard arriving at Marineford were shown. *At the end of the episode, when Marco looks towards Ace, his tattoo is missing. *This episode does not contain an opening narration, and the next episode preview is also shortened, possibly to allow for more time to focus on the severity and impact of Ace's death. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 483